Three-dimensional images may be rendered for various purposes, such as video games, online gaming, scientific purposes, object modeling, documentation, or the like. These images, in some applications, such as gaming, may be modified or customized after initially being formed. For example, a user may color and/or texture a three-dimensionally rendered image by customizing after the image has been formed. An image manipulation system may color and/or texture the three-dimensional images, according to user input, by forming a mesh of the image, where the mesh may have a plurality of polygons defined by vertices of the polygons. Each of these polygons may be assigned a color and/or texture to define the overall texture of the three-dimensional image.